


Il Sigillo

by Debbylsir44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parenting, Eventual Smut, Evil, F/M, Fantasy, Good, Good and Evil, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Tribal, Tribe - Freeform, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbylsir44/pseuds/Debbylsir44
Summary: Il campo di battaglia è un lago di sangue. I corpi che lo occupano indistinguibili, incrostati di fluido rosso.Non cerco nessuno, so che se li trovassi morti non riuscirei a fare quello che devo.In ogni modo, con molte probabilità oggi morirò anche io.Il manico della spada mi brucia nella mano sudata ma mi ci aggrappo con forza, non la lascerò andare fino a che questo inferno non avrà una fine.Tremo come una foglia ma la mia determinazione non vacilla.Trattengo il respiro, un nome mi sfiora le labbra ma non lo pronuncio.Ripercorro mentalmente tutti gli sfiancanti allenamenti a cui non ho mai voluto partecipare.Concentro tutte le energie nel mio piede e ci carico tutta la forza che possiedo.Chiudo gli occhi.Qualcosa dentro di me scatta."Abec" sussurro.Poi lascio andare il piede. Lo sbatto a terra.La tensione scende in picchiata.Poi il caos.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Capitolo 1

L’aria nella cabina è calda e soffocante, l’umidità fa si che i vestiti fin troppo pesanti che porto mi si appiccichino al corpo. La leggera puzza di polvere e di aria stantia danno alla testa ma, d’altra parte, non ci si può aspettare di meglio da un viaggio in carrozza durato più di otto ore con i finestrini tenuti chiusi a causa del forte vento che soffia in questo deserto e che con ogni folata solleva ettari di sabbia.  
Come se non bastasse l’aria a darmi alla testa mia sorella non ha smesso di parlare da quando siamo usciti di casa questa mattina. Credo che a questo punto nemmeno mio padre o sua madre la sopportino più.  
Il continuo saltellare ballonzolare della carrozza fa si che le mie ossa stridano le une contro le altre, corrodendosi, come quelle di chi passa la vita a cavallo, e la schiena e il bacino hanno da tempo cominciato a lanciarmi allarmanti fitte quasi ad ogni respiro di aria viziata che inalo.  
Ci mancava solo il trasferimento.  
Otto strazianti ore a venire sballottato in questa carrozza con una sorellastra petulante per trasferirmi in una sudicia cittadina di periferia sperduta in mezzo al deserto.  
Odio la piega che ha preso la mia vita.  
Non che nella capitale le cose andassero meglio, in effetti dopo che sono stato arrestato un nuovo inizio potrebbe farmi bene, no? Ma chi voglio prendere in giro. Sarà un disastro!  
Guardo fuori dal finestrino ma la vista della sabbia mi da la nausea.  
“Va tutto bene Ilyen?” La voce di mio padre mi distrae dal monotono paesaggio e mi volto per incrociare il mio sguardo con i suoi occhi chiari, così simili ai miei, che mi osservano con cautela.  
Annuisco e basta, so che se aprissi la bocca non riuscirei a fermarmi dal dirgli quanto odi questa situazione e so che non sopporterei il suo sguardo deluso. Non ora. Gli ho già dato abbastanza delusioni e so che è preoccupato per me. Le tempie mi pulsano dolorosamente quindi chiudo gli occhi sperando di lenire le fitte e prima che me ne accorga scivolo nell’oblio del sonno. 

Quando riapro gli occhi mi ritrovo ad annegare nell’azzurro di quelli di mio padre. Le palpebre sono pesanti da alzare, vedo la bocca di mio padre aprirsi e chiudersi ma il dolore alla testa è troppo forte perché possa concentrarmi su cosa stia dicendo. Mi sento a pezzi, il mio corpo è caldo, bollente, sento i muscoli bruciare e non mi azzardo a muovere un dito.  
Il contrasto fra la mia fronte calda e la mano gelida di mio padre mi provoca un brivido che mi scuote dall’interno.  
“Cielo Ilyen! Ma tu scotti!”  
Un altro brivido mi fa portare le mani alle braccia per stringermi su me stesso alla ricerca di sollievo.  
“Vieni, ti porto dentro. Ormai siamo arrivati.” Mi aggrappo alle braccia di mio padre quando mi aiuta ad alzarmi. Inizio a vedere le cose più lucidamente e mi rendo conto di essere ricoperto da un sottile film di sudore anche se sono scosso da brividi freddi. I vestiti sono ancora attaccati al corpo in maniera fastidiosa e le piante dei piedi mi fanno male ad ogni passo che faccio.  
La luce del sole è la prima cosa che mi colpisce quando esco dalla carrozza, accecandomi e mandandomi una forte fitta alla testa. La seconda è il caldo infernale che subito mi si attanaglia alle membra.  
Fuori dalla carrozza ci sono la mia matrigna e la mia sorellastra e, accanto a loro, almeno una decina di persone sconosciute. Una di loro mi colpisce particolarmente e non in senso positivo: un uomo.  
E’ molto alto e di pelle chiara, non è grasso ma non è neppure magro, di bell’aspetto, capelli brizzolati. Ha le sopracciglia folte e poco curate, le labbra carnose nascoste da un da un grosso paio di baffi. E’ ben vestito, con giacca e pantaloni e ricorda tanto uno degli anziani signori di città, uno dei gentili nonni che venivano a prendere i miei amici a scuola quando ancora andavo alle elementari. Una delle figure maschili necessarie nella vita di un bambino e che io non ho mai avuto.  
Ciò che mi colpisce non è l’aspetto caloroso e di classe dell’uomo, no. Quello che mi colpisce sono i suoi occhi: sono chiari e lucenti ma non sono come quelli di mio padre, non sono limpidi e rassicuranti, sono tenebrosi, sono tormentati, sono occhi che nascondono, occhi che sanno, che hanno visto più di quanto sia giusto per un uomo.  
Sono occhi da cui sento il bisogno di nascondermi.  
Ed è proprio quello che faccio distogliendo lo sguardo da quello dell’uomo che continua a fissarmi per uno scomodo periodo di tempo. Come un bambino nascondo il viso nella giacca di mio padre, il disagio di quell’incontro che ancora mi si srotola nel petto.  
Interpretando il mio gesto come segno di mancamento, mio padre mi passa un braccio sotto alle gambe e mi solleva da terra. Emetto un verso di disappunto ma sono troppo stanco per lamentarmi davvero.  
Sento mio padre dire qualche parola, la vibrazione della sua voce che mi arriva dove sono appoggiato al suo petto e mi culla nuovamente verso il sonno. 

Quando apro gli occhi, questa volta, mi trovo in una stanza che non riconosco.  
La luce è spenta ma la finestra aperta fa si che riesca a distinguere con chiarezza ciò che mi circonda. Il soffitto e le pareti sono chiare, c’è uno scrittoio di legno chiaro posizionato a destra sotto la finestra e un grosso guardaroba dello stesso colore dello scrittoio si staglia su gran parte del muro frontale. Sono sdraiato sul letto, un cuscino morbido mi solleva la testa.  
Tento un respiro profondo ma non c’è traccia della morsa che ieri mi attanagliava il petto. Mi alzo lentamente a sedere aspettando il lancinante mal di testa che mi ha buttato giù ieri ma anche quello sembra sparito nel nulla. Mi porto una mano alla fronte sentendomi fresco e riposato.  
Butto i piedi fuori dal letto poggiandoli su un piacevole tappeto chiaro anziché sul freddo pavimento.  
Cerco con lo sguardo un orologio ma non ne trovo nessuno attaccato alle pareti. Trovo la mia giacca appoggiata ai piedi del letto e ne estraggo l’orologio da taschino: otto e quaranta.  
Aprendo una piccola porta accanto all’armadio, che non avevo notato da sdraiato, scopro di avere un piccolo bagno privato. Mi tolgo la camicia per levarmi il sudore di ieri di dosso.  
Dopo essermi lavato torno nella camera cercando il piccolo bagaglio che avevo preparato per il viaggio e lo trovo in un angolo accanto allo scrittoio.  
Mi vesto velocemente con una camicia senza bottoni che scende morbida sulle spalle e cade un po’ scollata sul petto e un paio di pantaloni marroni.  
Uscendo dalla mia stanza mi ritrovo in un piccolo corridoio che percorro fino ad arrivare a delle scale di legno che scricchiolano ad ogni passo. Le scale terminano in un altro corridoio. Da qui mi basta seguire la voce della mia sorellastra per arrivare in una stanza tanto ampia quanto spoglia.  
La mia matrigna e sua figlia si stanno godendo la colazione sedute ad un grosso tavolo di legno laccato circondato da otto sedie. Appena mi vede posa la tazza di tè che teneva fra le mani e si alza venendomi incontro.  
“Oh Ilyen!” Esclama prendendomi il viso fra le mani. Mi tocca la fronte in cerca della febbre che ieri mi aveva improvvisamente colpito. “Tesoro che ci fai in piedi? Perché non vai a riposarti?”  
“Buongiorno Lexy,” le prendo le mani fra le mie, più per togliermele dal viso che per affetto “non preoccuparti, mi sento molto meglio. La febbre è passata, a quanto pare avevo solo bisogno di riposare un po' dopo il lungo viaggio.”  
La donna mi guarda scettica ma, dopo aver constatato che la mia temperatura adesso è normale, si tranquillizza e mi invita al tavolo della colazione.  
Solo ora mi rendo conto di essere effettivamente affamato e di non aver cenato ieri sera e accetto volentieri l’invito di Lexy.  
Sul tavolo non c’è molto, solo la teiera di porcellana fina che abbiamo comprato due anni fa al British art market di Londra, quattro tazze dello stesso servito sistemate sui loro piattini e un delizioso pacchetto di pasticceria di carta velina rosa da cui intravedo una splendida torta alle fragole a cui mancano già alcune fette.  
Mi siedo e mi riempio una tazza di tè. Mi guardo intorno alla ricerca di un piattino per la torta ma, non trovandone altri, decido di utilizzare quello della mia tazza e ci sistemo sopra una fetta di torta.  
“Buongiorno anche a te Ilyen.” Mi saluta sarcasticamente la mia sorellastra mentre zucchero il mio tè.  
“Buongiorno anche a te Marie Claire.” Ignoro la sua ironia e mi porto la tazza alla bocca. Il tè scende caldo nella gola ed è solo mentre bevo che mi rendo conto di quanta sete avevo.  
Sento qualcuno scendere le scale e mi volto verso la porta da cui sono entrato per vedere chi latro è in casa.  
Mio padre entra dalla porta con un gran sorriso sul volto e i riccioli biondi che rimbalzano. E’ vestito di blu, i pantaloni e la giacca dello stesso colore, la camicia bianca a doppio bottone che gli abbraccia alla perfezione il busto. Ho sempre pensato che mio padre fosse veramente un bell’uomo.  
Quando i suoi occhi cadono su di me si illuminano e il suo sorriso si amplia.  
“Ilyen!” esclama venendomi incontro e sedendosi sulla sedia accanto alla mia, il corpo proteso verso di me.  
“Come ti senti? Ieri sera avevi un febbrone da cavallo, mi hai fatto spaventare!”  
“Sto bene grazie” lo rassicuro sorridendo.  
“Sei sicuro?” mi chiede improvvisamente scettico. Sorrido di nuovo sperando di tranquillizzarlo sulle mie condizioni fisiche.  
“Sicurissimo papà, sto bene.” Non sembra proprio convinto.  
“Oh lascialo in pace, Malcom. Non ha più neanche un briciolo di febbre, me ne sono accertata io stessa.” Arriva in mio soccorso Lexy e mio padre si rilassa e si serve una tazza di tè e una fetta di torta.  
“Sono felice che tu stia bene” dice mettendosi in bocca una cucchiaiata di dolce “perché oggi abbiamo una giornata pienissima: verso le nove e trenta il sindaco, e probabilmente mezzo paese, se non tutto, saranno qui per darci il benvenuto ufficiale, poi abbiamo un pranzo fissato con mia madre, e, oggi pomeriggio alle tre arriverà la diligenza con i nostri bagagli e ci sarà bisogno di mettere a posto tutto.”  
Sono sorpreso che mio padre abbia nominato sua madre. In tutta la mia vita non lo ho mai sentito parlare dei parenti che abbiamo in questo posto. So che mio padre è originario di questa cittadina ma non è un argomento di cui parla volentieri. Non so neanche il motivo per cui si è trasferito nella capitale, so solo che si è spostato con mia madre prima che io nascessi; prima che lei morisse. Tasto dolente.  
“Il sindaco?” chiede Marie Claire “perché mai dovrebbe, il sindaco, venire a darci il benvenuto? Non è un po’ esagerato?”  
Effettivamente è un po’ strano. Non penso di aver mai visto il sindaco della capitale. Però questo è un paese piccolo in cui tutti si conoscono; magari qui è una cosa normale.  
“E’ una cosa molto carina, non credi Marie? Vuol dire che ci accettano in questa comunità. D’altra parte tuo padre è una vecchia conoscenza da queste parti, non è vero Malcom?” Cinguetta Lexy raggiante e mio padre le sorride con la bocca piena di torta.  
“E’ un ottima occasione per noi, per conoscere persone, fare nuove amicizie” dice una volta deglutito “la settimana prossima inizierete la scuola, magari oggi incontrerete qualche ragazzo o ragazza in classe con voi.”  
Se non avessi un sorso di tè in bocca mi metterei a ridere. Non avevo amici nella capitale, non c’è alcuna possibilità che me ne faccia qui. Al contrario di me Marie Claire è sempre stata popolare e adorata da tutti. Alla frase di mio padre le si illuminano gli occhi.  
“Oh si!” esclama felicemente “Ieri ho visto un così bel ragazzo! Spero che ci sia anche oggi”  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo ma non dico nulla badando piuttosto a finire la mia colazione. Una volta finito di mangiare aiuto Lexy a mettere a posto la cucina per poi tornare nella mia camera.  
Arrivato sulla soglia mi fermo a osservare meglio quella che da oggi in poi sarà la mia stanza. L’armadio di legno scuro cozza con le pareti chiare e non sono ancora sicuro che mi piaccia il contrasto. Avvicinandomi meglio noto che le condizioni del grosso mobile non sono molto buone. Sembra pesante e una volta che mi ci trovo davanti la vista è quasi completamente occupata da esso; soffocante.  
Aprirlo non è una passeggiata. Sembra che l’incastro delle due ante sia rovinato al punto che anche tirando con forza non si lasciano andare, sembrano quasi incollate l’una all’altra. Dopo vari tentativi riesco ad aprirlo tenendo un piede saldamente piantato sull’anta che non accoglie la toppa e tirando con violenza l’altra. Ispezionando l’interno dei due battenti trovo un’indentatura lunga almeno tre centimetri sull’anta con la serratura. Sbuffo un po’ frustrato e decido di distrarmi cominciando a mettere via in pochi vestiti che mi sono portato nella borsa da viaggio.  
Prima che possa finire di sistemare le mie cose sento la voce di Lexy chiamarmi dal piano di sotto. Scendendo le scale il cinguettio della sua voce si fonde con un brusio nuovo, un chiacchiericcio allegro che viene da fuori.  
Rimpiango di essere uscito di casa non appena il caldo secco mi investe.  
Vedendo il giardino per la prima volta la prima impressione è che non sia molto grande ma forse è a causa delle svariate decine di persone che lo occupano.  
L’erbetta fresca che mi solletica i piedi nudi è, invece, un toccasana per i miei nervi tesi. Rubo un secondo per godermi la sensazione catartica che sembra portarsi via le ultime tracce del mio malessere.  
Sul vialetto di pietra serena accuratamente spazzato e ripulito sono raggrumate dozzine di persone in piedi: donne eleganti, uomini ben vestiti, vecchi signori con sigari in mano, sembra che l’intero paese abbia deciso che oggi è un giorno perfetto per venire a infastidire i nuovi arrivati.  
Né Lexy né mio padre si sono ancora accorti della mia presenza e io decido di approfittarmi di questo piccolo momento di invisibilità.  
Poi, all’improvviso, un brivido gelido mi scorre lungo la schiena. Tremo tutto. Mi sento incredibilmente a disagio; osservato.  
Cerco inquieto fra la folla e mi trovo a incrociare quello scomodo dello stesso uomo che ho visto ieri sera nell’intorpidimento dato della febbre.  
I nostri occhi si incastrano e, per quanto lo voglia, non riesco a sottrarmi al suo sguardo vuoto. Ci osserviamo per uno scomodo lasso di tempo nel quale i brividi continuano a risalirmi la schiena. Sono colto da un tremore inarrestabile, mi sento come incatenato alla terra sotto i miei piedi che improvvisamente comincia a bruciare. Il modo attorno a me si fa scuro e gelido.  
Poi, l’uomo cambia improvvisamente. La pelle diventa grigiastra, cinerea, gli occhi si ingrandiscono in modo smisurato, troppo grandi per quel viso che si è assottigliato e rinsecchito. Cerco disperatamente di muovermi ma il mio corpo è congelato sul posto, il cuore comincia a battermi nel petto ad un ritmo forsennato, il respiro si fa sempre più debole. Mi sento emettere un gemito terrorizzato quando l’iride dell’uomo si dilata a dismisura fino a coprire tutto l’occhio, l’azzurro cristallino adesso ancora più luminoso e disarmante.  
Anche la bocca sia allarga fino a coprire la zona che va da uno zigomo all’altro e si riempie di piccoli denti aguzzi. A questo punto sento il panico salire, il respiro accelera e sfugge al mio controllo trasformandosi in ansimi soffocanti. Non so cosa fare, non riesco a parlare per chiamare mio padre e non riesco a muovermi per riparami da quegli occhi terrificanti fissi su di me e a quell’orrido sorriso che è rivolto a me. Sudore freddo mi scende lungo la schiena tremante, il terrore un filo spinato che mi avvolge le gambe graffiandomi, le piante dei piedi bruciano in modo quasi insopportabile.  
“...yen… lyen! ...Ilyen!” Mi sento scuotere per una spalla e improvvisamente i miei polmoni sono dolorosamente riempiti di aria fresca, la luce della mattina mi acceca e non sono mai stato più felice di vedere il viso preoccupato di mio padre.  
Prendo un paio di boccate d’aria fresca, la sensazione di terrore di pochi secondi fa sembra sparita nel nulla, un lontano ricordo che non riesco a raggiungere. Non tremo più, non ho più i brividi e il sudore freddo sembra essersi completamente asciugato.  
“Ilyen ti senti bene?” Mi domanda mio padre confuso “Possibile che non ti sia ancora passata la febbre?”  
Non rispondo ma faccio leva sul suo petto per spostarlo e cercare la visione che sta rapidamente scivolando via come una foglia trascinata giù per una cascata.  
Quando lo vedo non ha più niente del mostro che mi ha terrorizzato pochi secondi prima. La sua pelle è tornata del colore rosato che aveva prima, gli occhi e la bocca della loro forma originale e sta conversando amabilmente con altri tre uomini.  
“Ilyen” mi chiama nuovamente mio padre, la voce pregna di preoccupazione “che succede?”  
Non so cosa rispondere. Cerco disperatamente negli occhi di mio padre lo stesso terrore che so essere presente nei miei. Non lo trovo.  
“Non… non l’hai visto?” Chiedo con un filo di voce, ancora scombussolato, e lui mi guarda ancora più confuso, la fronte corrugata.  
“Quell’uomo! Lui-” mi rendo conto dall’espressione di mio padre e dal chiacchiericcio, che ancora non si è chetato, che l’ho visto solo io.  
Eppure, più cerco di ricordare i particolari di quella visione, più sento la memoria scivolare. Dopo pochi minuti non mi rimane altro che la rimembranza di una sensazione.  
Possibile che non sia mai successo nulla? Possibile che sia stato tutto frutto della febbre che ancora non è passata del tutto? Forse sto sognando?  
“Ilyen vuoi andare a stenderti? Ti senti ancora male?” Mi giro nuovamente verso mio padre non vedendolo veramente. Sto per rispondergli che no, sto bene ma vengo interrotto ancora prima di iniziare a parlare.  
“Cerca di resistere un altro po’, adesso parla il sindaco.” Mi incoraggia mettendomi una mano su un fianco, invitandomi delicatamente a voltarmi.  
Mi si gela il sangue nelle vene quando mi rendo conto che siamo tutti girati verso il mostro. Il sindaco.  
Mi costringo a darmi un tono. Non darò modo a quest’uomo di vedermi spaventato. D’altra parte è stata solo una visione. Il sindaco non è altro che un uomo, come mio padre, non c’è motivo di essere spaventato.  
Per qualche motivo devo ripetermi questo piccolo mantra diverse volte prima di riuscire ad alzare veramente lo sguardo sull’uomo.  
“Salve a tutti.” La sua voce è profonda e graffiante; completamente umana. “Come sindaco di Maple, è un piacere e un onore per me dare il bentornato nella nostra splendida cittadina a Malcom Williams!” Esclama con un sorriso indicando con la mano aperta mio padre che sorride a sua volta e saluta mentre viene applaudito.  
Il sindaco richiama l’attenzione su di se alzando entrambe le mani, il sorriso sembra essergli stato cucito in volto tanto è fisso.  
“Ma il nostro caro amico non è tornato solo. Diamo per la prima volta il benvenuto nella nostra splendida cittadina alla moglie e ai figli del nostro amico!” Esclama invitandoci con un gesto ad avvicinarci a lui. Cerco di nascondermi dietro a mio padre ma non posso sottrarmi quando lui e Lexy mi prendono a braccetto e insieme a Marie Claire ci avviciniamo al mostro- al sindaco! Non è davvero successo!  
Il sindaco da una pacca sulla spalla a mio padre, bacia la mano di Lexy e carezza il capo di Marie Claire. Quando mi stringe la mano sento come una scossa e il sorriso che mi concede non ha nulla di amichevole.  
No! E’ una tua impressione Ilyen! Devo frenare questi pensieri!  
“Benvenuto giovanotto.” E’ quasi un sibilo il saluto che mi rivolge. Non riesco a nascondere in tempo il brivido che mi provoca la sua voce e ritiro la mano arretrando fino a tornare accanto a Lexy.  
“Bene!” Esclama poi come se il nostro piccolo scambio di sguardi non fosse mai accaduto “Adesso che abbiamo fatto le presentazioni devo darvi qualche indicazione perché tutti possiamo vivere bene insieme”  
Corrugo la fronte. Regole?  
“Per voi ragazzi la scuola inizierà il prossimo lunedì e mi aspetto da voi ottimi voti e un grande impegno.”  
Le sue parole mi provocano una smorfia e, con la coda dell’occhio, vedo mio padre farne una uguale; non andrà bene.  
Però è strano. Perché a una personalità cittadina come il sindaco dovrebbe interessare una cosa poco importante come l’andamento scolastico di due nuovi arrivati?  
Il sindaco si fa serio tutto a un tratto.  
“In questa cittadina io sono il sindaco e le mie leggi sono da rispettare. Qui a Maple abbiamo un codice che tocca tutti gli aspetti della vita quotidiana. Ho qui per voi un opuscolo che racchiude le principali leggi.” Tira fuori un libricino lucido e lo consegna a mio padre che lo ringrazia con un sorrisino tirato. Anche se ha vissuto in questo posto la sua espressione confusa mi dice chiaramente che questo “codice” è una novità anche per lui.  
Una punta di fastidio mi si accende nel petto.  
“Leggerete queste regole e le rispetterete come tutti gli altri abitanti di questa cittadina. Solo rispettandole potremo vivere bene gli uni con gli altri. Troverete leggi riguardanti l’abbigliamento” il suo sguardo passa dalle mie clavicole che sporgono dalla camicia ai miei piedi nudi e combatto con tutto me stesso l’istinto che mi dice di ritirarmi e nascondermi.  
La gente attorno a noi annuisce e la disapprovazione per il mio abbigliamento è quasi palpabile.  
Devo mordermi la lingua per impedirmi di ribattere alle sue parole ma tengo la testa alta. Non lascerò che i giudizi di queste persone mi tocchino. Loro non contano niente per me.  
“Ma c’è una legge che voglio che sappiate tutti e che non dimentichiate: per alcun motivo è concesso uscire dai confini cittadini senza permesso.”  
Di nuovo il disagio si fa strada in me ma questa volta è macchiato dal fastidio e dalla sensazione soffocante di essere rinchiusi in una grossa gabbia senza sbarre.  
“A nord-est della nostra amata cittadina si trova una fitta foresta che circonda metà del nostro perimetro. All’interno di questa foresta vive una popolazione di indigeni, una tribù di selvaggi. Gli indigeni sono violenti e il loro capo è un pazzo sanguinario che ha rifiutato ogni contatto con la civiltà. Ogni ambasciatore di pace ce è stato inviato nella foresta è stato poi ritrovato ai confini della cittadina brutalmente ucciso. Se vi addentrerete nella foresta verrete uccisi.”  
L’aria è diventata incredibilmente densa, pregna di qualcosa che ho paura di identificare perché troppo vicina a una minaccia.  
Alzo gli occhi sull’orizzonte e le punte degli alberi frondosi fanno capolino dai tetti delle case, scosse dal vento. Rimango incantato dal movimento morbido degli alberi.  
Quando un filo di brezza mi accarezza il viso mi guardo intorno e noto con confusione che attorno a me l’aria è ferma e calda. Non un capello si solleva, non un cappello viene premuto sulla testa per evitare che voli via.  
Eppure gli alberi continuano a scuotersi con forza. Che strano.  
Lexy interviene e, con un sorriso che appare falso anche ai miei occhi, rassicura il sindaco che leggeremo con attenzione il “codice” e ci impegneremo a rispettare ogni legge.  
Le chiacchiere vanno avanti ancora diversi minuti e, anche se vorrei solo ritirarmi in camera mia e buttarmi sul letto, sono costretto a rimanere lì ad ascoltare.  
Anche una volta che il sindaco ha finito il suo discorso nessuno mi rivolge la parola, il che non mi stupisce dopo che quell’uomo ha evidenziato davanti a tutti il mio abbigliamento “sconveniente”.  
Meglio così! Non avevo comunque voglia di parlare con nessuno, mi dispiace solo di non potermene andare.  
Lo sguardo mi cade di nuovo sulle ricche fronde appena visibili oltre i tetti.  
Ormai la visione non è che un ricordo lontano, come di un avvenimento avvenuto anni fa e, per quanto mi sforzi di richiamare alla mente quelle immagini, niente più che un agglomerato di sensazioni confuse mi viene alla mente.  
E’ frustrante e non posso fare altro che pensare che sia stato veramente frutto della febbre. Eppure sto bene. Non ho avuto dolore per tutta la mattina.  
Forse è meglio così. Ma si, è stato tutto falso, un delirio! D’altra parte non l’ha visto nessun altro.  
Circa mezz’ora dopo le persone cominciano ad andarsene, primo fra tutti il sindaco.  
Quando il giardino è quasi vuoto decido che è consono per me andarmene.  
Muovere il primo passo è doloroso, la pianta del piede sfrega fastidiosamente contro dei sassolini e i muscoli intorpiditi faticano ad azionarsi. Sono improvvisamente colto da una debolezza travolgente.  
Senza salutare nessuno mi trascino silenzioso fino in camera mia e qui crollo sul letto.  
E’ stata la mia immaginazione, cerco nuovamente di convincermi, non è successo veramente, il sindaco è solo un arrogante che cerca di comandare i suoi cittadini con assurde regole e divieti, nulla di più.  
Adesso dormirò un po’ e domani non ricorderò più niente.  
Mi porto le ginocchia al petto e mi passo una mano sui polpacci dove non c’è traccia dei graffi che mi sono sentito infliggere e mi rassicuro. Questa è la prova che mi serviva per convincermi che è stato tutto frutto della mia immaginazione, non devo avere paura di quell’uomo.  
La mia mano scende oltre le caviglie.  
Se è veramente stato solo un delirio, allora perché i miei piedi sono veramente feriti?  
Possibile che stare per molto tempo scalzo in giardino mi abbia provocato delle ferite? Eppure ero in piedi sull’erba. Che non mi sia accorto di qualche sassolino?  
Quando sento i primi accenni di un mal di testa decido di non pensarci.  
E senza accorgermene scivolo in un sonno tormentato e pesante.


	2. Capitolo 2

Sono all’esterno. Lo so perché sento l’aria frizzante solleticarmi la pelle nuda del ventre e le fronde degli alberi sfiorarmi con dolcezza il volto.  
Aprendo gli occhi i raggi solari, che filtrano attraverso la chioma fiorita che mi fa ombra, mi pizzicano le retine costringendomi a richiuderli. Il soffice letto di erbetta su cui sono disteso è fresco a contatto con la mia schiena.  
Sento un uccellino cinguettare e mi alzo a sedere appena in tempo per scorgere il fruscio delle sue ali sparire fra le fronde di un salice uguale a quello, i cui rami, che quasi toccano terra, mi tengono al sicuro e fresco.

Inspiro profondamente e sorrido alla magnifica sensazione della natura che si muove attorno a me. Che vive attorno a me.  
Anche senza vederli, riesco a percepire tutti i movimenti attorno a me: gli steli d’erba che frusciano nel vento lieve, il ronzio di un’ape, il lontano scorrere di un corso d’acqua, l’energia vitale che scorre nella stessa terra.

E’ una delle sensazioni più intense che abbia mai provato.

Poi, all’improvviso c’è qualcosa accanto a me, una traccia nel miscuglio di sensazioni, che non appartiene alla natura, neppure al genere umano.  
Voltandomi sono sorpreso di trovare accanto a me un bambino. E’ pallido, con due grandi occhi neri che mi osservano.

C’è qualcosa che non va con questo bambino, con la sua energia, che interferisce con l’equilibrio della natura. Metto da parte le mie sensazioni e mi concentro sul bambino seduto accanto a me. Non credo di averlo mai visto né fra i bambini della tribù né fra quelli della cittadina, ma potrei sbagliarmi.

“Hei” dico cercando di sorridere “ti sei perso, piccolo?” Il bambino continua a osservarmi senza dire nulla, gli occhi di onice fissi su di me mi seguono in ogni movimento.

“Che succede?” chiedo non avendo ricevuto alcuna risposta “Non puoi parlare?” il bambino continua a guardarmi, poi, sorprendentemente, allunga un braccio nella mia direzione, forse aspettandosi che io gli prenda la mano.  
Confuso avvicino la mia mano alla sua e la tocco.

D’un tratto il bambino trasfigura: gli occhi si ingrandiscono e la bocca si allarga, la pelle si fa cinerea e i denti si appuntiscono e un terrore orrendamente familiare mi assale, la testa mi si riempie di urla agonizzanti. Ma quello che veramente mi terrorizza è che questa paura non mi appartiene.  
Le urla disperate che mi risuonano in testa non sono le mie. Sono di qualcun altro. Ed è troppo intenso, tremo così forte che i miei denti battono fra loro.

Non riesco a lasciare la mano del bambino che continua a guardarmi con un orrido ghigno in faccia. Ed è troppo, le urla, la disperazione, gli occhi neri ed enormi del bambino, è troppo, le sensazioni si accavallano dentro di me, si accumulano fino a non essere più riconoscibili, mescolate in un’unica poltiglia di paura, e allora urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo.

E mi sveglio.

Ansimo e sbatto le palpebre per riacquistare conoscenza. Sono sul mio letto, in camera mia e sono sudato. Mi porto le mani alla fronte sudata e mi sposto con foga i capelli biondi che nella notte mi sono finiti sul viso. Mi sento accaldato e mi manca l’aria, quindi scalcio con forza il lenzuolo che mi si è attorcigliato alle gambe. Mi infilo le mani nei capelli e tiro leggermente, sperando che il dolore mi riporti alla realtà. Dalla finestra filtrano i raggi del sole e sbuffando mi ricordo che oggi è il primo giorno di scuola. Dalla bocca mi esce un patetico mugolio e mi strofino i palmi delle mani sul viso.

Nonostante mi sia appena svegliato mi sento appesantito da una stanchezza atavica che mi trascino dietro da troppo tempo. Cerco di rilassarmi sul letto a questo orrido sogno ricorrente che faccio ormai dalla seconda notte che ho passato in questa cittadina. Odio questo posto. Non riesco proprio a capire cosa ci trovi la mia famiglia in questa stupida cittadina piena di strane persone che seguono assurde leggi imposte da un sindaco qualunque! Non avrei mai pensato che avrei mi voluto tornare in città.

Qualcuno bussa alla mia porta e, prima ancora che possa dire “avanti”, Marie Claire entra nella mia stanza e si siede ai piedi del mio letto.

“Svegliati Ilyen!” Esclama emozionata “Oggi iniziamola scuola!” Le scaccio la mano quando me la mette su un fianco e mi scuote.

“Sono sveglio” mugugno. “Allora vieni, andiamo a fare colazione.” Trilla scendendo dal letto con un balzo e uscendo in fretta dalla mia camera. Sbuffo sonoramente; sono già al secondo sbuffo e sono sveglio da neanche mezz’ora, la giornata si prospetta grandiosa.

Scendo dal letto ed entro nel piccolo bagno: mi lavo il viso e mi asciugo. Quando alzo lo sguardo nello specchio il mio riflesso mi si presenta come una versione sbiadita di me stesso. I capelli mi sono allungati fino alle spalle ma non credo li taglierò: mi piacciono così. Evito di soffermarmi troppo sui miei occhi grigi visibilmente mancanti di sonno e spenti. Quando ho finito di lavarmi e di vestirmi afferro la borsa, in cui ho precedentemente buttato un paio di quaderni, e scendo in sala da pranzo dove la mia famiglia sta facendo colazione.

“Buondì Ilyen! Siediti, prendi qualcosa.” Mi saluta mio padre ma cerco di rifiutare. Ho lo stomaco chiuso; anche se non mi piace ammetterlo sono piuttosto nervoso da questo primo giorno di scuola. Quando anche mia sorella ha finito di prepararsi usciamo e ci incamminiamo per le vie della cittadina.

Guardandomi intorno non riesco a fermare il brivido che mi scorre lungo la schiena: è tutto così perfetto… e così finto. Le strade di terra battuta sono larghe e pulite, senza neppure un granello di polvere fuori posto, le case di legno si alternano fra chiaro e scuro con una casa bianca e una marrone in successione, tutte della stessa misura, con la stessa porta, lo stesso numero di finestre. Le persone in giro sono vestite tutte uguali: abito per le donne e giacca per gli uomini, stesse scarpe, stessa acconciatura.  
E’ tutto così ossessivamente ordinato da fare impressione. La gente ci guardano quando passiamo loro vicino e, per quanto abbia il desiderio di camminare velocemente e arrivare a scuola nel minor tempo possibile, sono costretto ad aspettare Marie Claire che al contrario si gode il tragitto salutando e sorridendo a tutti.

E’ assurdo che mia sorella si becchi i sorrisi mentre a me non vengono che riservati gli sguardi di giudizio e la disapprovazione. Eppure mi rifiuto di dare loro la soddisfazione di vedere che tutto questo astio mi tocca; tiro su il mento e incrocio ogni sguardo che mi viene rivolto. Quando (finalmente) arriviamo a scuola io e Marie Claire veniamo separati: lei viene accompagnata da una donna magrolina senza un capello fuori posto mentre a me viene solo detto il numero della classe, non un’indicazione di più.

Ovviamente mi sono perso.

Ovviamente sono arrivato in ritardo.

Quando finalmente riesco a trovare l’aula sono talmente sollevato che mi dimentico che è buona educazione bussare. Capisco il mio errore quando il volto paonazzo del professore si contrae in una smorfia sbilenca che preannuncia la madre di tutte le sgridate. E’ quasi divertente il modo in cui parla, tutto affannato, per dire più parole nel minor tempo possibile. Lo ignoro fino a che non mi dice di sedermi. L’unico posto libero è accanto ad un ragazzo massiccio con i capelli biondi a spazzola e il viso pieno di lentiggini. Ancora prima di sedermi capisco dalla sua espressione che non è contento di essere il mio nuovo vicino di banco.  
Una volta che mi sono seduto tiro fuori dalla borsa il quaderno e la matita che mi sono portato.

Il professore continua a straparlare sull’importanza della puntualità ma sinceramente non lo sto proprio ascoltando. Tengo lo sguardo puntato in avanti, lontano da quello dei miei compagni che mi osservano come se fossi uno strano animaletto. Poi, improvvisamente tutti si alzano e, con la mano premuta sul petto, dove c’è il cuore, cominciano a recitare delle frasi. Sono stordito e non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo, rimango seduto a guardare con occhi sgranati quello che sta succedendo. Quando tutti si rimettono seduti gli occhi irritati e disgustati del professore tornano su di me.

“Signor Williams!” Mi richiama nuovamente “E’ qui da una settimana e ancora non crede sia ora di imparare l’inno cittadino?!”

Accanto a me sento il ragazzo biondo sbuffare e l’imbarazzo è tale che per poco non mi giro per dirgli di stare zitto. Gli sguardi degli altri ragazzi mi pizzicano la pelle ma cerco di ignorarli e abbasso lo sguardo cominciando a scarabocchiare sul quaderno. Qualche minuto dopo il professore sembra essersi stancato di elencare i motivi per cui sa già che sarò un pessimo studente e comincia la vera e propria lezione di cui io non riesco ad ascoltare neppure una parola.

Lentamente, con il passare dei minuti, i miei nuovi compagni smettono di guardarmi come se avessi due teste (se non per il ragazzo biondo di fianco a me che continua a lanciarmi occhiate velate di quando in quando) e le prime ore di scuola passano relativamente tranquille; io ignoro la classe e i miei compagni ignorano me.  
Quando fuori dalla porta viene fatto suonare un campanaccio, tutti si alzano per salutare il professore che esce scagliandomi un’ultima occhiata di disappunto e, malgrado tutto, mi ritrovo a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Mentre i ragazzi escono dall’aula, accanto a me, il mio compagno di banco continua ad ignorarmi e tira fuori dalla sua borsa un involucro di carta che srotola sul banco rivelando una focaccia dall’aspetto soffice. Forse è il caso che gli chieda almeno il nome dal momento che probabilmente dovremo vederci per un po’.  
Mi schiarisco la voce, per attirare la sua attenzione, e allungo la mano destra:

“Mi chiamo Ilyen.” Mi presento con un leggero sorriso. Il ragazzo biondo guarda la mia mano con disgusto e non si azzarda a stringermela.

“Richard” sputa tornando alla sua focaccia e assestandole un morso. Quando capisco che “Richard” non ha alcuna intenzione di stringermi la mano, sospiro e la ritiro. Apro la bocca per chiedergli in che zona della città vive ma vengo interrotto ancora prima di iniziare dall’arrivo di un gruppetto di cinque giovani che fa irruzione nell’aula. Sono chiassosi e al loro arrivo anche gli ultimi ragazzi che si erano attardati nell’aula escono frettolosamente. Quando i nuovi arrivati scorgono Richard lo indicano schiamazzando e, accanto a me, il ragazzo in questione si tende.

“Buongiorno Richard” sghignazza uno del gruppo mentre si avvicinano al nostro banco “che fai? Mangi di nuovo? Non credi die essere ingrassato abbastanza?” La bocca mi si spalanca da sola. Sono allibito: come può dire cose del genere? E come possono gli altri ridere?! Richard si alza nervosamente in piedi:

“Lasciami in pace Jamie. Non hai qualche ragazzina sbavante da corteggiare?” Lo stesso ragazzo che ha parlato prima – Jamie, bello e moro ma insopportabile – ghigna:

“Cos’è, sei geloso che le ragazze vogliano me e non un grassone come te?” Incredibile! Rimango a bocca aperta di fronte alla sfacciataggine e alla maleducazione di questo ragazzo. Fremo dalla voglia di intervenire e difendere Richard ma lo stesso ragazzo decide di rispondere a tono, dimostrandomi di avere più fegato di quanto credessi.

“Meglio essere grasso come me che idiota come te!” Poi la situazione degenera: il gruppetto si zittisce e Jamie, col volto paonazzo per il nervoso, scatta verso Richard con i pugni chiusi. Nel momento in cui iniziano a volare le mani mi alzo anche io cercando di separare i due contendenti.

“Hei, hei!” alzo la voce circondando la vita di Richard con le braccia per tirarlo indietro. Nonostante il branco di scimmie continui a incitare il combattimento, riesco, con non poca fatica, ad allontanare Richard da Jamie.

“Perché non ci diamo tutti una calmata?” dico cercando di non alzare la voce.

“E tu che c’entri eh? Sei geloso che il tuo amico le prenda e tu no? Guarda che ce n’è anche per te!” Comincio seriamente a spazientirmi.

“Hei cerca di calmarti un po’. Non sai neppure come mi chiamo e già mi minacci?” L’espressione di Jamie e del suo gruppetto si storpia in un brutto ghigno.

“Oh ma io lo so chi sei, Ilyen.” Biascica “Ti abbiamo visto qualche giorno fa in giro per il paese vestito in modo indecente. Mi sorprende che nessuno ti abbia fermato per chiederti la tua tariffa oraria.” Che cosa!? Non posseggo neppure abiti tanto succinti o corti da far immaginare una cosa del genere! Ripercorro rapidamente tutti gli spostamenti che ho fatto da quando sono in questa cittadina e l’unico evento che mi viene in mente è quando sono andato in bottega a comprare la colazione indossando dei pantaloni corti e una canottiera. Quindi è per questo che tutti mi guardano con giudizio? Solo a pensarci mi ribolle il sangue. Non starò zitto a farmi insultare.

“Sai a quella non ho ancora pensato, forse puoi consigliarmi la tua.” Rispondo per le rime ed è divertente vedere quante sfumature di rosso raggiunge il suo viso prima che mi salti addosso. Jamie mi afferra per la camicia ma, prima che possa fare qualsiasi cosa, la campana suona nuovamente nel corridoio e il ragazzo si ferma a pochi centimetri dal mio viso. Metto su un sorrisino serafico.

“Forse dovresti tornare in classe.” Suggerisco con delicatezza e falsa dolcezza. Jamie digrigna i denti ma alla fine si arrende con un esto energico e se ne va portandosi dietro il resto del suo gruppetto. Un nuovo professore entra in classe e le lezioni riprendono senza che il mio compagno mi rivolga la parola. A questo punto mi arrendo al fatto che questo ragazzo non voglia avere nulla a che fare con me. In realtà non passano più di dieci minuti prima che Richard, sempre con lo sguardo puntato sul professore, mi parli.

“Non avresti dovuto immischiarti,” bisbiglia fra i denti “non erano cose che ti riguardano.”

“Ti stava offendeva e per poco non ti dava un pugno.” Rispondo con ovvia indignazione.

“Non erano comunque fatti tuoi.” Assurdo.

“Preferivi essere colpito piuttosto che farti aiutare?”

“Non ho certo bisogno di essere salvato, men che meno da uno come te!” Sibila guardando nervosamente il libro che ha davanti e voltando pagina.

“Che vorrebbe dire ‘uno come me’?” Sono veramente infastidito da questa storia. Come possono queste persone permettersi di giudicarmi senza neanche aver prima provato a conoscermi?

“Esattamente quello che ho detto.” Mi risponde in un sussurro “Hai passato tutte le ore a disegnare senza ascoltare niente della lezione: il tuo rendimento scolastico deve essere terribile! Per di più sei strano e non dirmi che non hai notato come ti guarda la gente!”

“E io sarei strano? Sono stato pesantemente offeso solo perché sono uscito con i pantaloni corti! E’ da quando sono arrivato che vengo riempito di giudizi presi a priori da cui non ho alcun modo di difendermi! E perché il mio rendimento scolastico dovrebbe essere di interesse pubblico? Siete tutti così ingessati.” So che non sto mantenendo un tono di voce basso ma non mi interessa né della lezione né del professore. Adesso Richard mi guarda e nei cuoi occhi non ci sono solo fastidio e rabbia ma sono macchiati da una punta di paura che mi lascia confuso. Il ragazzo sussulta affannosamente e l’azione ha un che di teatrale e di disperato allo stesso tempo.

“Come ti permetti di dire queste cose sulla nostra splendida città?!” Alza la voce in un gracchio spezzato dal nervosismo; si guarda intorno, è strano, sembra che più che a me le parole siano rivolte al resto della classe.

“Adesso basta!” Il professore sbatte una mano sulla cattedra “Hopps e Williams, in presidenza!” Vorrei protestare ma Richard si alza e con i pugni chiusi, semplicemente, esce dalla stanza e non ho altra scelta se non quella di fare altrettanto. Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle. Richard cammina a grandi falcate verso una direzione ben precisa e io lo seguo fino ad arrivare davanti a una porta di legno scuro con su scritto in lettere d’oro lucido: “presidenza”. Dall’interno provengono voci concitate ma non si riescono a percepire delle vere e proprie parole.

Fuori dalla porta ci sono alcune sedie e Richard si butta su una di queste incrociando le braccia e sbuffando sonoramente. Non posso fare a meno di soffermarmi a guardare la sua figura scomposta. Questo ragazzo è così diverso dalla gente che ho visto fino ad ora: non è magro né alto, la sua personalità non sembra impostata come quella delle persone che ho incontrato in questa cittadina, ma impulsiva e focosa. Richard Hopps è la persona più sincera che io abbia visto da quando mi sono trasferito. Mi accascio accanto al biondo e sbuffo sonoramente anche io. Passa qualche secondo in cui né io né Richard parliamo.

“Dovevi per forza immischiarti? Non potevi farti gli affari tuoi?” Scatta improvvisamente Richard, sbattendo una mano al muro. Non mi scompongo neanche, mi aspettavo una reazione del genere. Mi limito a voltarmi verso di lui e guardarlo, assorbendo i suoi occhi nocciola così comuni ma così particolari: brucianti.

“Hei” esclamo serafico “io sono strano, no? Di che ti sorprendi?” termino con un sorrisino che io stesso troverei antipatico. Richard alza gli occhi al cielo sbuffando di nuovo e nel corridoio cala il silenzio. Dopo pochi minuti di tensione il ragazzo emette un ulteriore sbuffo e scioglie le braccia.

“Senti, mi dispiace” borbotta senza neanche guardarmi in faccia “ti ho giudicato ancora prima di conoscerti.” Ecco, questa è una cosa piacevole da sentirsi dire.

“Beh, in effetti non si può dire che abbia dato una buona prima impressione.” Devo ammettere mio malgrado. La mia attenzione si sposta su un filo che mi esce dalla cucitura dei pantaloni e comincio nervosamente a infastidirlo.

“Il problema non sei tu.” Sussurra il biondo. Nei suoi occhi balena una scintilla della stessa paura che mi ha turbato prima. Richard deglutisce, si guarda attorno per assicurarsi che siamo soli e infine, a voce talmente bassa da essere appena udita, dice: “Il problema è questo posto” La mia curiosità si accende come un fiammifero.

“Che intendi?” Chiedo corrugando la fronte. Richard deglutisce di nuovo e, sempre con aria circospetta, mi risponde: “C’è qualcosa di strano in questa cittadina… qualcosa di fuori dal comune… qualcosa di assolutamente non naturale.” Sussurra lentamente, con le ciglia aggrottate, come se cercare e pronunciare queste parole gli costasse uno sforzo fisico.

“Cosa intendi per… non naturale?” Richard sposta nervosamente gli occhi in giro per il corridoio poi, finalmente, li punta nei miei e il peso del suo sguardo è quasi schiacciante. Apre la bocca ma non ne esce alcun suono. Mi avvicino per sentire quello che ha da dire. Ci riprova, visibilmente frustrato, ma di nuovo non una parola esce dalla sua bocca. Improvvisamente dada una porta alla nostra sinistra esce una donna vestita con un camice blu che ci lancia uno sguardo di disappunto prima di proseguire per la propria strada.  
Quando mi volto di nuovo verso Richard lui non mi sta più guardando, i suoi occhi fissi a terra, trema leggermente e la sua espressione è contratta in una di nervosismo. Sembra una cosa seria, sono turbato da quello che mi sta dicendo Richard. Vorrei saperne di più ma, vedendo le condizioni di Richard, capisco che non è il caso di proseguire la conversazione. Decido di rimandare il discorso a un altro momento.

“Ok” sussurro. Mi alzo e comincio ad incamminarmi verso la direzione in cui mi pare di ricordare si trovi l’uscita.

“Hei!” Mi sento chiamare da Richard “Dove stai andando?”

Mi volto verso di lui trovandolo in piedi.

“Non so te ma io non ho intenzione di rimanere qui e prendermi una punizione, men che meno di tornare in classe. Me ne vado.” Ricomincio a camminare e per un po’ l’unico suono che si sente è quello dei miei passi leggeri ai quali, poi, si aggiungono quelli concitati di Richard che mi seguono. Quando il biondo mi passa accanto mi arriva una spallata e, guardandomi in tralice, tornando così l’odioso compagno di banco che mi ha volutamente ignorato per buona parte della giornata, mi sorpassa.

“Questa è l’ultima volta che parlo con te. E non raccontarlo a nessuno!” E detto ciò gira l’angolo e se ne va. Il piccolo momento di fiducia e confidenza che abbiamo appena condiviso ormai perso e dimenticato. Per evitare di essere scoperto dal personale scolastico decido di uscire da una delle finestre del piano terra e, con la testa piena di pensieri, mi avvio verso casa cercando di ideare una buona scusa per il mio rientro anticipato.


	3. Capitolo 3

Chi dice che la scuola è un punto di ritrovo per lo sviluppo delle relazioni sociali, che aiuta a formare la personalità e a fare amicizia, è in errore; probabilmente non ci è mai stato a scuola.

E’ passato un mese da quando io e la mia famiglia ci siamo trasferiti in questa cittadina di periferia e la mia vita ha indubbiamente subito molti cambiamenti.  
La mia vita è irrimediabilmente limitata, tutto ciò che posso fare è andare a scuola e poi tornare a casa, non perché qualcuno me lo abbia imposto ma perché ormai ho imparato che, se voglio evitare le occhiatacce e le malelingue (e Jamie col suo gruppo), devo guardarmi dal passare troppo tempo fuori casa.

La scuola, comunque, va male e Richard continua a essere il mio unico amico, sempre che il nostro rapporto altalenante e teso possa essere considerato amicizia.   
Credo che si vergogni di essere mio amico a causa dei miei brutti voti.

Non mi interesserebbe troppo del mio andamento scolastico se non fosse per mio padre. Mi rattrista vedere la delusione sul suo volto ogni volta che torno a casa con un brutto voto o con un richiamo o quando sono costretto a rimanere a scuola per scontare le mie punizioni.

Non sopporto la rassegnazione con cui mi guarda, come se con me avesse ormai perso le speranze, come se non valesse neanche più la pena di spronarmi o arrabbiarsi. Preferirei che urlasse e mi sgridasse.

E’ frustrante.

Non è che non ci abbia provato. 

Ho iniziato a raccogliere i primi fallimenti con il secondo ciclo di studi. Per quanto mi impegnassi non riuscivo a concentrarmi, la mia mente, semplicemente, si spegneva – e ancora lo fa – ogni volta che i professori iniziavano a spiegare e sui libri le parole erano come appartenenti a una lingua sconosciuta.

Arriva un punto, quando vedi che il tuo impegno non porta a nulla, in cui ti arrendi.

Ho cominciato a pensare che la scuola semplicemente non fosse per me; non sono portato per lo studio.

Proprio adesso sono appena uscito da scuola dopo una terribile giornata in cui sono riuscito a collezionare ben due brutti voti.

Non ho voglia di tornare a casa e vedere la rassegnazione sul volto di mio padre.

L’aria afosa di settembre mi spazza i capelli dal viso. Sono ancora davanti a scuola, seduto su un muretto e non ho alcuna intenzione di alzarmi.

Richard se ne è andato abbandonandomi qui circa mezz’ora fa e ormai sono rimasto quasi solo. Ovviamente sono tutti tornati a casa come bravi bambini a studiare e a fare i compiti, compreso Richard.

Rimango lì ad aspettare ancora un po’ poi, con un gran sospiro, mi alzo e recupero la borsa che avevo lasciato cadere a terra.

Non avendo voglia di tornare direttamente a casa, decido di fare la strada lunga.

Gli sguardi che mi lanciano le persone mi spingono a prendere strade sempre più periferiche e vuote.  
Mi sento incredibilmente stanco, più che camminare si può dire che ciondolo per le vie del paese.

Da quando mi sono trasferito in questa cittadina, non sono riuscito a godermi una vera e propria notte di sonno.

Le mie notti sono turbate sempre dallo stesso sogno. 

E’ da più di un mese che quel bambino appare nel mio sonno ed è così frustrante non capire cosa voglia dire ma esserne comunque terrorizzato.

Ma le notti peggiori sono quelle in cui il sogno si confonde con la realtà e alla faccia del bambino si unisce quello trasfigurato del sindaco ed entrambi ridono, mi sbeffeggiano e mi si stringono attorno fino a che mi manca l’aria e mi sveglio.

So che la mancanza di sonno si vede bene sul mio volto sotto forma di profonde occhiaie scure e so anche che si sta ripercuotendo sulla mia già terribile capacità di concentrazione.

Sento le membra pesanti e per poco non inciampo in un sasso. Ritrovo l’equilibrio con un respiro tremolante.  
Svolto ad un angolo della strada per evitare lo sguardo di una signora vestita di verde.

Mi corre un brivido lungo la schiena.  
La tensione continua contribuisce alla mia carenza di sonno e mi sta lentamente portando all’esasperazione.

Richard aveva ragione: questo posto sembra finto, incastonato in fra le trame di un tempo che non è più e che non tornerà.

Mi infilo in un vicolo per non avere a che fare con un anziano che cammina sulla mia stessa strada.  
Le regole imposte dal sindaco sono arcaiche, il modo di comportarsi di queste persone è passato e mi sento giudicato ogni secondo della giornata per come mi vesto, come parlo e per il semplice fatto che sono diverso da loro.

Questo non fa altro che accumulare tensione sulle mie spalle, perché non è solo una stanchezza fisica quella che sento ma anche mentale. Sono costantemente sotto giudizio, sembro essere l’unico a rendersi conto di quanto è anormale l’aria che si respira in questo posto e sono così stanco di essere quello strano! Non pretendo che mi accettino ma che mi lascino in pace!

Una forte folata di vento dalle spalle mi fa volare i capelli davanti agli occhi e scivolare la borsa dal braccio.

Senza neanche guardarmi attorno mi piego per raccogliere la borsa ma, quando la mia mano tocca la tracolla, percepisco sotto i polpastrelli un mucchietto di foglie umide.

Quando abbasso lo sguardo le foglie sono proprio dove le avevo visionate e, senza pensarci, ci affondo la mano.

La sensazione è disarmante.

Mi viene quasi da piangere di fronte alla semplicità delle foglie e alla prima, vera, sensazione piacevole che provo da quando vivo in questa cittadina.

Affondo anche l’altra mano fra le foglie, sento un sorriso involontario dispiegarmisi sul viso e non faccio nulla per impedirlo.

Un’altra folata di vento mi scompiglia i capelli, questa volta proveniente da di fronte a me.  
Alzo lo sguardo e la vita mi lascia senza fiato.

Alberi. Splendidi, meravigliosi alberi. Scuri, enormi, imponenti alberi.

La foresta si staglia davanti a me in tutta la sua spaventosa e monumentale fittezza.  
I tronchi sono insolitamente grossi, e folti, e le fronde scurissime salgono alte nel cielo; non ho mai visto alberi così grandi.  
Mi sento così piccolo in confronto a loro, ma non è il senso di inferiorità che provo ogni volta che ho a che fare con la gente del paese, no. Non mi sono mai sentito così protetto e al sicuro, neanche quando, da bambino, mi rifugiavo fra le bracca di mio padre.  
La sola vista degli alberi, il solo respirare il profumo legnoso che viene dalla foresta, mi dona il conforto di cui ho bisogno e che non ho trovato da nessuna parte.

Mi alzo portando con me la borsa e, come attratto da una forza sconosciuta, mi avvicino agli alberi.

Quando arrivo ad un passo da quella linea immaginaria che segna il confine fra la civiltà e la foresta, mi fermo.  
Guardo indietro, verso quelle case così geometriche e mi risuona in testa la voce del sindaco che proibisce l’ingresso nella foresta e mette in guardia contro gli indigeni.

Eppure sono qui da più di un mese e non si è vista traccia di questi fantomatici indigeni.

O il sindaco è molto bravo a infangare gli avvenimenti per tenere all’oscuro i cittadini (non mi sorprenderebbe), oppure queste persone non sono tanto mostruose come vorrebbe che io credessi. 

O forse non esistono.

Posso davvero fidarmi del sindaco? O meglio, voglio veramente farlo? Perché dovrei fidarmi di un uomo che mi ha chiaramente mostrato che quello che sono non va bene.

Starò via solo poche ore, non se ne accorgerà nessuno.  
Prendo un respiro profondo.

Non so perché sto dando tanta importanza a questa cosa, non è la prima volta che infrango le regole, eppure ho la sensazione di star facendo qualcosa di incredibilmente importante. 

Come se mi stessi addentrando in qualcosa molto più grande di me.  
Nel momento in cui varco il confine della foresta, una scarica di adrenalina mi risale dalle piante dei piedi fino al petto e mi scuote così fortemente che ho bisogno di appoggiarmi al tronco di un albero per rimanere in piedi.  
Mi guardo intorno confuso e ho la sensazione di star vedendo tutto un altro paesaggio rispetto a pochi secondi fa.

“Ma che diavolo succede…” mormoro.

Muovo un passo in avanti e poi un altro. Un lieve fruscio alle mie spalle mi spaventa e, voltandomi di scatto, mi ritrovo davanti il gigantesco tronco di un albero. Ho il cuore in gola e il respiro affannato e il sangue mi si gela nelle vene quando, spostando lo sguardo, non vedo più né il sentiero sterrato che mi aveva condotto al confine della foresta né le figure stiracchiate delle case. Tutto quello che l’occhio riesce a vedere è la fitta foresta che mi si chiude intorno da tutti i lati.

“Ma dove sono finito.” Mi rendo conto di stare ancora stringendo la borsa fra le mani e me la isso su una spalla.

Ormai non posso più tornare indietro, l’unica cosa che posso fare è camminare.  
Oltrepasso alberi e pesto foglie e la paura si affievolisce fino a svanire del tutto.

Non sento nulla, non la tensione che mi ha schiacciato da quando ci siamo trasferiti, non la paura, non il senso di rifiuto, non la rabbia. E’ meraviglioso, per una volta, non sentire niente. Chiudendo gli occhi odo solo il fruscio delle fronde, il canto di vari uccelli e la silenziosa pace che pervade ogni angolo della foresta.  
Mi sento completamente in sintonia con questo posto.  
Continuo a viaggiare nella foresta godendomi il delizioso silenzio interrotto qua e la dai suoni della natura.

Ogni foglia, ogni rametto, ogni insetto ronzante che mi vola accanto è come il primo per me, mi sento rinato, bambino.

Passo quelle che sembrano ore facendo scricchiolare rametti sotto ai piedi, lasciandomi sfiorare il volto dalle fronde degli alberi più bassi, respirando l’aria fresca e riempiendomi le orecchie con il cinguettio degli uccellini.

Camminando mi ritrovo sul limitare di una radura di erba verde, piuttosto ampia, sgombra se non per un paio di alberi. Sopra di me rispunta il cielo e il sole mi riscalda le spalle e la schiena in un piacevole tepore.  
Improvvisamente sento il bisogno di togliermi le scarpe e, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, mi rendo conto che qui non c’è nessuno che me lo impedisca.

L’erba è fresca e mi solletica le piante dei piedi ed è così bello che lascio andare a terra la borsa e comincio a muovermi, a camminare. 

Tento uno scatto in avanti e un suono cristallino mi riempie le orecchie e solo quando mi manca il respiro mi rendo conto che è la mia risata. E’ strana ed è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che mi è uscita così prepotentemente dal petto, come a reclamare il proprio spazio.

Continuo a ridere correndo in giro per la radura, il suono che sbatte contro i tronchi degli alberi e fa vibrare le foglie.

Sento i polmoni bruciare e mi fermo su una roccia fredda mugolando per il delizioso contatto. Struscio un piede avanti e indietro sulla pietra scoprendola liscia e levigata. 

Come può esistere una roccia talmente liscia? Per di più in un luogo come questo in cui non c’è traccia di corsi d’acqua né di un letto prosciugato.

Struscio anche l’altro piede sulla superficie liscia, stavolta in movimenti circolari, ed è proprio lì, sull’angolo della pietra che punta più a ovest che sento qualcosa: una piccola ruga, forse una crepa, appena accennata.

Mi piego sulle ginocchia e aguzzo la vista ed eccolo lì, piccolo come un’unghia, scavato per non più di un paio di millimetri eppure ben visibile.

Il segnetto appena visibile non è che una virgoletta, un piccolo apostrofo eppure, per qualche ragione, mi sento elettrizzato dalla scoperta.

Alzando lo sguardo vedo un’altra roccia identica a quella su cui sono piegato. Mi avvicino ad essa e mi ci vuole un po’ per trovare il piccolo segno ma alla fine lo vedo.

Anche questo non è più grande di un centimetro ma stavolta non è una virgola ma una piccola croce inscritta in un cerchio e sembra meno casuale, più ricercato, messo lì per un motivo.

Più avanti c’è ancora un’altra roccia e, quando ci salto sopra, mi rendo conto di un lieve ronzio che comincia a riempirmi le orecchie. Lo ignoro e mi concentro sul simbolo inciso su questa roccia: un quadrato al cui interno è rappresentata una stella a cinque punte contenente un altro piccolo quadrato.

Proseguo su un’altra roccia su cui è segnato un groviglio intricato, come un gomitolo di lana.  
Il ronzio nelle mie orecchie si intensifica, mi solletica il cervello.

Sulla quinta è inciso un fiore a quattro petali.  
Il ronzio si fa più prepotente e sento un brivido corrermi su per la schiena.

Sesta pietra: tre lineette ondulate, una sopra l’altra.

Settima pietra. Un cerchio dentro al quale è incisa una mezza luna.

A questo punto il ronzio è così forte che quasi non sento più i suoni della foresta ma percepisco sulla mia pelle il vento alzarsi.

Ottava pietra: una fiammella di fuoco.

Inizio a sentire una certa agitazione salire, tremo per l’adrenalina.

Nona pietra: una goccia d’acqua. 

Mi tremano le gambe, il ronzio adesso è salito in un crescendo insopportabile e tremo così tanto che ho paura a fare un altro passo perché so che le gambe non mi reggerebbero.

C’è solo una pietra rimasta su cui ancora non ho camminato ed è quella che si trova al centro della radura.

Mi muovo con lentezza, la stessa forza sconosciuta che mi ha portato a questa radura che mi fa spostare come un soffione nel vento verso la decima pietra. Nella mia mente c’è il caos, non so cosa sto facendo, il ronzio si è fatto insostenibile, zittisce ogni altro rumore e l’adrenalina è una scarica continua ed esasperante che mi crepita su per le gambe.

L’aria si è fatta carica di energia statica, irrimediabilmente tesa, carica di aspettativa.

Sollevo il piede sopra la roccia e la tensione raggiunge il suo apice, ogni nervo come incendiato fa prendere fuoco a quelli accanto, il ronzio mi assorda.

Poi, drasticamente, tutto finisce nel momento in cui metto piede sulla pietra.

Tutto si fa silenzioso, non si ode alcun rumore: uccelli, animali, vento, lo strano ronzio, tutto rimane incastrato in un istante di tempo che sembra protrarsi all’infinito.  
Continuando a tremare mi abbasso per vedere che simbolo si trova inciso su questa pietra ma rimango stordito e confuso dal non trovarne alcuno.

Mi accorgo appena di un fruscio di foglie proveniente dalla mia destra prima che un potente rombo squarci l’aria.

Gli alberi attorno della radura si scuotono violentemente e un terremoto smuove la terra su cui sto in piedi.  
Barcollo e, con il cuore a mille, sono costretto a sostenermi con le mani sull’erba.

Dopo la scossa la foresta torna silenziosa. Mi guardo intorno, ho paura, respiro affannosamente, ma non vedo niente e, molto presto, un secondo terremoto scuote la terra.

Mi sento il cuore affondare gelido nel petto quando vedo che il terreno della radura comincia a cedere alle sue estremità.

La terra si sgretola attorno agli alberi, collassa su sé stessa.

Sono così terrorizzato che non riesco a spostarmi dalla roccia mentre la voragine creatasi mi si avvicina sempre di più.

Mi guardo attorno freneticamente cercando una via di fuga ma ovunque la strada è ostacolata dalla voragine terrosa che si è appena creata e che continua ad espandersi.

Qualcosa mi fischia accanto all’orecchio e volto il capo in quella direzione.

Non vedo niente se non la terra che continua a cadere ed è così vicina ormai e il cuore continua a battermi forte nel petto, la paura e l’impotenza mi mangiano vivo.

Poi, improvvisamente, qualcosa mi colpisce al volto talmente forte da sbalzarmi a terra.

Rotolo sull’erba e la testa mi gira tanto da non ricordare neppure il mio nome.

Se mi alzo è solo per il terrore cieco di cadere nella voragine eppure, una volta in piedi non posso che rimanere a bocca aperta.

Non c’è più traccia della dell’immensa voragine che si stava mangiando il terreno.

Tutto è tornato come prima: l’erba, il vento, gli uccelli che cinguettano. Come se il terremoto non ci fosse mai stato.

“Ma che diavolo…” Mi porto una mano a carezzarmi il volto dolorante. Che sia stato tutto nella mia testa? Che mi trovi all’interno di un sogno? Eppure sembrava tutto così vero…

Sento dei passi avvicinarmisi ma ancora prima che possa girarmi per vedere chi è, vengo strattonato per le braccia e rimesso in piedi con la forza.

Emetto uno squittio terrorizzato e cerco di liberarmi dalla stretta senza successo.

“Fermo” ringhia una voce roca direttamente nel mio orecchio.

D’istinto mi fermo per obbedire all’ordine della persona che ora mi tiene le braccia fermamente premute contro la schiena.

“Non muoverti o ti spezzo un braccio.”

L’accento della persona che mi tiene bloccato è qualcosa che non ho mai sentito in vita mia: è forte e rozzo, spigoloso in qualche modo, il suo modo di parlare è imperativo, senza giri di parole e non lascia adito ad obiezioni. 

Mi fa tremare le ginocchia. 

Eppure sono proprio le parole che stonano. Sembrano ripetute, discorsi ascoltati talmente tante volte da essere stati ben imparati, anonime e vuote.  
Racimolo quel poco coraggio che mi serve a lanciarmi uno sguardo dietro le spalle.

L’uomo che mi tiene costretto ha la pelle scura, di una tonalità che mi ricorda il cioccolato fondente che mi piace tanto. E’ sicuramente più alto di me ma non riesco a scorgere altro che un lampo dei suoi occhi scuri dalla forma un po’ allungata.

“Dimmi subito chi sei o ne subirai le conseguenze.” Abbaia l’uomo ma non riesco a parlare, sono troppo scosso e impaurito da quello che sta succedendo.  
Vengo spinto a terra e, sbattendo la testa a terra, mi ritrovo sdraiato sulla schiena.

Tutta la parte posteriore del mio corpo protesta e le mani dell’uomo mi tengono le braccia premute sul petto mozzandomi il fiato.

Ancora stordito alzo gli occhi sull’uomo incontrando nuovamente gli occhi scurissimi che ho intravisto prima. 

L’uomo ha il naso largo e un po’ schiacciato e la bocca carnosa e grande. Dalla sua testa i capelli si dividono in ciocche finissime annodate su sé stesse numerose volte, una cascata di pesanti capelli neri le cui punte sono avvolte da fili rossi, bianchi, verdi e azzurri. E’ una capigliatura così diversa da qualsiasi cosa abbia mai visto, ha un che di primordiale, mi fa venire voglia di infilare le mani nella terra e di arrampicarmi su un albero.

Scendendo con lo sguardo mi rendo conto che l’uomo è nudo se non per un drappo bianco che gli copre il pube e diverse collane e bracciali che gli adornano le braccia e il petto.

“Parla!” Ordina scrollandomi, risvegliandomi dallo stato di trance in cui sono caduto a causa della paura. Mi guardo intorno freneticamente cercando una via di scampo.

Quando l’indigeno si rende conto che non parlerò mi lascia le braccia e si porta le mani dietro la schiena. 

Aspetto che le sue mani siano più lontane da me   
possibile, poi, con uno scatto fulmineo, sguscio via, riuscendo a mettermi in piedi. Comincio a correre a perdifiato ficcandomi fra gli alberi senza guardarmi indietro. Sento i passi pesanti dell’uomo seguirmi ma non rallento.

Essendo io più piccolo e snello, la presenza degli alberi favorisce la mia fuga.

L’uomo continua a rivolgermi parole crudeli mentre mi corre dietro. Inciampo su una radice e cado rovinosamente sulla mia stessa spalla. Gemendo di dolore mi alzo sui gomiti e mi volto per vedere l’indigeno avvicinarmisi con una lancia imbracciata.

Cerco di rimettermi in piedi velocemente ma una fitta alla spalla mi costringe a ripiegarmi a terra.  
La paura mi incendia i nervi e la spalla brucia da morire. 

Ansimando mi volto nuovamente verso l’indigeno, giusto in tempo per vederlo scagliare la lancia. Sento gli occhi riempirmisi di lacrime e mi esce un gridolino spezzato. 

Mi stringo le braccia attorno alla testa aspettando il dolore.

Ma il tempo passa e mi ritrovo ad aprire gli occhi con cautela e la prima cosa che vedo è l’espressione di pura incredulità sul volto del mio inseguitore, i suoi muscoli ancora tesi dopo il lancio dell’arma.

Respiro affannosamente, sento che mi sto avvicinando ad un vero e proprio attacco di panico.  
Sposto lo sguardo a terra e la lancia è lì, a pochi centimetri da me, ed è ricoperta da piante e foglie, come se fosse stata abbandonata qui per anni ed anni.

Che cosa sta succedendo?!

Per diversi minuti né io né l’uomo ci muoviamo, ognuno a suo modo confuso e sorpreso su ciò che è appena successo.  
Guardo l’indigeno e scopro che i suoi occhi sono già puntati su di me. L’uomo sembra riscuotersi e mi viene incontro.  
Indietreggio sui gomiti ma vengo riacciuffato in fretta.

“Vieni con me” Sibila prendendomi per le braccia e facendomi alzare. Lancio un urletto quando mi strattona la spalla offesa ma lui non ammorbidisce la presa.

Questa volta non fa l’errore di lasciarmi le braccia ma mi tiene stretto trascinandomi per quelle che sembrano ore attraversando la foresta dove essa è più fitta.  
Inciampo un paio di volte ma l’uomo non rallenta.

Attraversiamo una zona in cui gli alberi si fanno incredibilmente grossi e fitti, le radici tanto spesse e alte da non poter essere scavalcate con un semplice passo.  
Quando la vegetazione si dirada comincio a vedere le prime case.

Più che di vere e proprie case si tratta di capanne: più grandi, più piccole, circolari, quadrate, non ce n’è una uguale all’altra.

L’uomo che mi tiene bloccato si ferma ed emette un suono simile ad un bubbolio.  
Riprende la marcia senza avvisarmi e inciampo sui miei stessi piedi. Camminiamo fino a raggiungere le prime capanne che via via si infittiscono.  
Sento un bisbiglio alle mie spalle e mi volto appena in tempo per scorgere altre paia di occhi nerissimi e ciglia lunghe osservarmi curiosi.

Il cuore mi batte forte mentre continuiamo ad addentrarci fra le vie del villaggio, fra decine di capanne dalle quali escono persone, richiamate dal verso emesso dal mio carceriere. Non mi guardano in modo minaccioso ma con curiosità, alcuni ci camminano di fianco stando a distanza e borbottano fra loro in una lingua a me sconosciuta.

Mi sento osservato, studiato e sinceramente spaventato.

Un uomo alto e con un grosso naso schiacciato si fa largo fra la folla avvicinandosi a noi con passo pesante.  
Sembra più vecchio dell’indigeno che mi ha catturato e fra i suoi capelli nero pece raccolti in finissime treccine corrono striature bianche. Anche i suoi capelli sono avvolti negli stessi fili bianchi, verdi, rossi e azzurri che adornano l’uomo dietro di me.

Se i volti delle persone intorno a me sono curiosi, l’espressione dell’indigeno che mi si avvicina è aggrottata e minacciosa.  
Cammina verso di me a grandi falcate cerco di farmi più piccolo contro il petto dell’uomo che mi ha catturato. Preferisco avvicinarmi il più possibile a lui piuttosto che affrontare quello che mi sta venendo incontro.

“Lanhai!” Tuona con una voce tanto bassa e talmente piena e corposa che tremo e sento il bisogno impellente di fuggire. Poi chiede qualcosa, nella loro lingua, che fa tendere l’uomo alle mie spalle. Mi stringe ulteriormente le braccia poi risponde all’altro con tono quasi aspro.  
Il brutto muso ringhia e si volta verso di me stringendo con la mano la lama che porta al fianco e gonfiando il petto.

“Che sei venuto a fare qui, bianco?” E’ un abbaio basso quello che mi rivolge, avvicinandosi fino a che non deve piegarsi come un giunco nel vento per continuare a guardarmi in faccia.

Il suo inglese è stentato e pieno di errori di pronuncia e, in un certo modo, lo fa apparire un po’ più umano. Non meno terrificante, no. Solo più umano.  
Mi respira sul viso e, anche se tremo di nuovo, dentro di me ribolle una certa rabbia nei suoi confronti.

Non so, forse è il nervosismo a farmi parlare, forse è l’adrenalina ma le parole mi fluiscono come un flusso direttamente da dentro.  
Indurisco lo sguardo e lo fronteggio.

“Non stavo facendo niente di male!” Mi difendo protendendo impercettibilmente il busto in avanti. Lo sfido perché è vero, so di non aver fatto niente che meriti un trattamento del genere. “E’ il vostro uomo qua dietro che mi è piombato addosso senza alcun motivo!”

L’indigeno rimane inizialmente spiazzato, poi, riacquista tutta l’aria di superiorità che gli si addice tanto.

“Non credo tu sia nella posizione per rispondere, bianco.” Abbassa la voce, minaccioso ma ormai non posso più tirarmi indietro.

“Non credo voi abbiate il diritto di catturare le persone solo perché camminano nella foresta.”

Lo schiaffo arriva potente e inaspettato, l’impatto mi fa voltare. Il colpo mi fa perdere l’equilibrio e, se l’indigeno alle mie spalle non mi avesse tenuto in piedi, probabilmente sarei caduto a terra.  
La spalla offesa grida sotto la stretta del mio carceriere e la schiena si lamenta per la torsione.

“Fa silenzio!”  
Mi rimetto dritto e incastro gli occhi nei suoi. Non è la prima volta, né sarà l’ultima, che prendo uno schiaffo. Non mi farò certo fermare dalla violenza, ormai su di me non ha più alcun effetto se non il dolore fisico.  
Lo fronteggio con tutto l’orgoglio di cui sono capace al momento e mi chiudo nel silenzio più altezzoso che riesca a sostenere.

La guancia brucia e la testa, già dolorante per il colpo ricevuto, rende ogni suono echeggiante.  
L’uomo di fronte a me fa per tornare all’attacco, probabilmente infastidito dal mio comportamento che è tutto fuorché remissivo ma mi sento strattonare indietro.  
L’indigeno che mi teneva le braccia bloccate, mi sta nascondendo col suo corpo, premuto contro la sua schiena. Sento il suo cuore battere ma forse è il mio, non ne sono sicuro.

“Iveli.” Avverte con voce pericolosa e lo sento vibrare contro la mia pelle.

Sbircio dalla sua spalla per vedere l’espressione inferocita dell’indigeno che sembra essere sul punto di saltare addosso al proprio compagno. Alla fine si trattiene e, sbuffando, si apre la strada fra la folla e se ne va ad ampie falcate. 

Mio malgrado, tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

La gente attorno a noi borbotta in questa lingua sconosciuta, fluida e soffiata, ed il mio carceriere (o forse il mio salvatore, non so cosa pensare) riprende a camminare senza dare alcuna spiegazione.  
Attraversiamo vie di terra battuta fino ad arrivare davanti ad un enorme tendone che sembra poter contenere centinaia di persone.

“Aspetta un attimo, che cosa-” L’indigeno non mi ascolta e mi spinge dentro senza troppe cerimonie e la folla entra dietro di noi posizionandosi sui lati della gigantesca tenda circolare.

“H-hei, non puoi-” Cerco di oppormi e mi dimeno ma vengo trascinato fino al centro della tenda dove si trova un uomo, seduto a terra.

Sta a gambe incrociate, è seminudo – come tutti in questo stupido villaggio – il corpo coperto solo da una sottile patina bianca che gli arriva fino a metà busto dove si interrompe con una striscia gialla che gli circonda il tronco, lo stesso motivo si ripropone attorno alle braccia e al collo.

E’ vecchio e sembra talmente gracile da potersi spezzare al solo sguardo. Ha gli occhi semichiusi e i capelli bianchi, sparati sulla testa, creano un forte contrasto con la sua pelle scura.

Accanto all’uomo, inginocchiato su uno dei grandi tappeti di cui è tappezzata la tenda, si trova lo stesso indigeno che mi ha colpito, i muscoli tesi e il viso ancora deformato dall’ira.

Il respiro mi si spezza in gola quando il mio carceriere mi preme una mano fra le scapole e mi spinge in ginocchio di fronte al vecchio; spinge fino a che la mia fronte tocca il tappeto rosso sotto di me.

E rimango li, raccolto come un bambino spaventato, con il viso coperto dai capelli, sotto gli sguardi di centinaia di indigeni. Mi sento arrossire fino al collo.

L’uomo con le treccine continua a sibilare come un serpente nell’orecchio di quello seduto e questo annuisce lentamente puntando i suoi occhi pigramente socchiusi nei miei.

Mi guarda completamente privo di interesse e annuisce ancora una volta prima di spostare lo sguardo alle mie spalle.

“Lanhai” chiama con voce sorprendentemente ferma.

A questo punto credo che questo sia il nome del ragazzo che mi ha catturato. I due iniziano una discussione nella loro lingua. Detesto non capire quello che stanno dicendo di me.

L’espressione del vecchio rimane annoiata almeno fino a che l’indigeno – Lanhai – non dice qualcosa che gli fa spalancare gli occhi e la bocca. Si mette addirittura in piedi.

Nella tenda si diffonde un chiacchiericcio concitato e agitato, comincio ad avere davvero paura, non posso continuare a stare in questa posizione.

Sollevo il busto ignorando la fitta di dolore che mi percorre la schiena da cima a fondo.  
Tutti attorno a me parlano e mi guardano come se fossi un alieno.

Mi sento in trappola, devo fare qualcosa.

Il vecchio mi si avvicina con passo agitato e mi accorgo di star arretrando solo perché la mia schiena si scontra con il petto del mio carceriere.

Ha gli occhi spalancati e in essi c’è una scintilla di interesse che mi inquieta.

Alza un braccio per chetare la folla e, una volta ottenuto il silenzio, con lo sguardo ancora fisso nel mio, si piega davanti a me. Non ho vie di fughe, i miei movimenti sono bloccati, la schiena già premuta contro Lanhai e non posso sottrarmi quando il vecchio mi prende per le spalle.

Una fitta alla spalla mi spinge a ritrarmi e, con grande sorpresa, l’uomo ritira le mani come scottato. La mano che mi ha toccato la spalla ferita torna al suo proprietario sporca di sangue e solo adesso mi rendo conto che il liquido rosso mi sta colando giù fino al gomito.

Ma non ho tempo per dedicarmi alla mia ferita.

“Come ti chiami?” Mormora il vecchio. Non so quanto sia giusto rispondergli e mi prendo il mio tempo per decidere.

“Ilyen.” Rispondo infine, e maledico la mia voce che è uscita tanto flebile.

“E quanti anni hai Ilyen?” Mi chiede nuovamente il vecchio, i suoi occhi saettano da un dettaglio del mio volto ad un altro. Sembra stia cercando qualcosa.

“Diciassette.” Esalo. 

Non so perché sto rispondendo ma sono spaventato e non capisco cosa sta succedendo.  
Poi gli occhi dell’uomo incontrano i miei e sono così vicini ed intensi e, per un attimo, sento come una scossa elettrica pervadermi e le mie orecchie si riempiono dello stesso ronzio che mi ha disturbato nella radura.

C’è una strana luce nel suo sguardo vispo e mi sento tremare ma, questa volta, non sono sicuro che sia per la paura.

Il vecchio non pare sentire ciò che sento io, e se lo fa è bravo a non darlo a vedere. Si limita ad annuire fra sé e sé ed a richiamare con un gesto l’uomo che mi ha colpito perché si avvicini.  
Quando anche lui è seduto davanti a me, l’espressione rabbiosa abbandonata in favore di qualcosa di molto più importante di cui però non vengo reso partecipe, il vecchio mi prende, senza troppe cerimonie, il volto fra le mani, macchiandomi il viso del mio stesso sangue, mentre Lanhai mi tira indietro i capelli biondi.  
Il senso di impotenza si fa insopportabile e, anche se cerco di controllarmi non trattenermi dal divincolarmi dalla loro presa.

Mi sento osservato, studiato, messo a nudo, come una vacca al mercato degli animali, senza via di scampo, bloccato su ogni lato, chiuso in una tenda piena di gente che mi osserva.  
Il vecchio studia ancora per qualche istante i miei lineamenti, poi inclina il mio viso verso l’altro perché possa fare lo stesso.

Cerca qualcosa, mi manovra come se non avessi diritti sul mio stesso corpo e ogni mio tentativo di liberarmi viene messo a tacere.  
Eventualmente l’uomo con la lama al fianco sembra trovare ciò che stava cercando perché spalanca li occhi in un’espressione sconvolta e turbata.

“Rahim…” Mormora più a sé stesso che a me.  
E’ come guardare la scena dall’esterno, tutto va a rilento: i due indigeni si scambiano uno sguardo e la stessa tenda sembra trattenere il fiato non appena quel nome, che per me non vuol dire niente, esce dalle labbra dell’indigeno.

“Non può essere!” Esclama con forza alzandosi e andando a recuperare una pesante lancia uguale a quella che ha usato Lanhai. Tremo e mi spalmo ancora di più contro il suo petto.  
Il vecchio mi lascia andare il viso.

“Invece può.” Sospira “Chi sono i tuoi genitori, ragazzo?”

Non voglio rispondergli. Non gli sarebbe d’aiuto in ogni caso.

Il mio silenzio si protrae per pochi attimi prima il vecchio mi prenda nuovamente il viso fra le mani e riagganci gli occhi ai miei.

“Coraggio ragazzo, non hai nulla da temere.”  
Mi guardo nervosamente attorno cercando di eliminare dalla mia vista le centinaia di persone che sembrano pendere dalle mie labbra.

“Mio padre è Malcom Williams” ho il cuore a mille e non riesco a levarmi dalla testa l’idea di star facendo un errore madornale “Mia madre non l’ho mai conosciuta, è morta dandomi alla luce.”

L’uomo con la lancia in mano inspira a fondo, ad occhi chiusi, e nella tenda si alza di nuovo un brusio fitto.  
Il vecchio alza nuovamente la mano per richiamare il silenzio e poi torna a guardarmi.

Dietro di lui, l’indigeno che sembrava trattenere a stento la rabbia, esplode definitivamente e scaglia a terra la lancia che oltrepassa il tappeto e si conficca nel terreno sottostante.

“Non può essere lui!” Sbraita “Non può essere suo figlio! E’ solo un ragazzino impiccione!”  
Cosa? Queste persone sanno qualcosa sui miei genitori? Chi è questa gente?

“Iveli” cerca di blandirlo Lanhai chiamandolo (Iveli deve essere il suo nome) con voce inaspettatamente dolce, il suo petto che vibra contro la mia schiena. La sua presa sulle mie braccia ormai è pressoché assente, l’uomo si limita a tenermi una mano sui polsi e l’altra ferma in mezzo alle scapole – sembra talmente larga da potermi coprire tutta la schiena – un monito della sua presenza. 

“So cosa ho visto nella radura dei Segni. Nessuno ha mai fatto funzionare la pietra. E’ lui.”  
Iveli ringhia un’altra volta poi, lanciandomi uno di quegli sguardi che potrebbero uccidere e che, mio malgrado mi fa tremare, esce a passo spedito dalla tenda che cala nel silenzio.

“Che sta succedendo?” Mi azzardo a chiedere ma non ottengo risposta. Il vecchio non mi sta neanche più guardando, tutti sembrano chiusi in un silenzio ostinato mirato ad ignorarmi.

Non lo permetterò. 

Queste persone sembrano sapere qualcosa sulla mia famiglia, e io devo sapere cos'è. Voglio sapere cosa ci faccio qui, credo di averne il diritto.

“Non ignoratemi tutti! Che sta succedendo?” Chiedo nuovamente esasperato.

Il vecchio si ostina a rimanere in silenzio e, ovviamente, senza il suo permesso, nessuno si azzarda ad aprire bocca.

Non ne posso più! Sono stanco, la spalla continua a sanguinarmi e comincio a sentirmi debole, la schiena mi fa male da cima a fondo. Voglio sapere perché sono stato portato qui e cosa sanno sulla mia famiglia, e poi voglio tornare a casa mia e dimenticarmi questa faccenda! Adesso basta!

Anche se fa male, spingo Lanhai con una spallata e mi libero dalla sua presa debole. Mi alzo in piedi, preda di una rabbia che ho provato solo poche volte e mi dirigo verso il vecchio.

Allungo una mano nella sua direzione ma non arrivo mai a toccarlo perché improvvisamente lui è a terra e nella tenda scoppia il caos.

Non riesco a fare mente locale su cosa sta succedendo perché vengo buttato a terra e Lanhai è su di me, e stavolta bada bene a tenermi fermo, premuto sui tappeti.

Dopo la confusione iniziale la tenda cala nel più totale silenzio. Sento l’indigeno risucchiare un respiro sconvolto e, sgomitando, a fatica mi guardo intorno.

Il vecchio è a terra e non si rialza perché i suoi movimenti sono impediti. Questo perché l’indigeno sembra essere incassato nel terreno. Tutta la sua metà inferiore è stata inghiottita dalla terra.

Rimango a bocca aperta.

Ma cosa- Che diamine sta succedendo?! Come ha fatto a finire lì?!

Lanhai abbaia qualcosa e due indigeni, che suppongo essere guardie, corrono a liberare il vecchio. I miei tentativi di chiedere spiegazioni vengono troncati e la tenda si anima di persone che portano rami appuntiti con cui scavano attorno al vecchio per tirarlo fuori dalla terra.

Quando il vecchio si mette seduto e mi guarda dritto negli occhi e, stranamente, c’è una luce calda nel suo sguardo, per la prima volta accogliente.  
La tenda si è fatta silenziosa di nuovo.

“Credo che questa sia la risposta a tutti i nostri quesiti.”


End file.
